


За деньги не купишь

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Interfemoral Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Покупка на aliexpress может изменить планы на вечер и на всю жизнь





	За деньги не купишь

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** кроссдрессинг, межбедерный секс  
>  **Вселенная:** MCU, пост!М1, абстрактная мстительская коммуналка  
>  **Примечания:** краткое содержание -  
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/2/5/7/92574/86253565.jpg)  
> 

Не веря своим глазам, Стив перечитал длинную этикетку на хрустящем пакете.

«Железный человек Костюмы для косплея Костюм на Хэллоуин для Мальчиков Супергерой Защитник Земли Броня Марк 42 Фантазия Мстители Мышцы комбинезон Нарядное платье». 

Да. Именно платье ему и прислали. Алое с золотом, в пол, вечернее, шелковое, даже, кажется, его размера — но платье, а не костюм для вечеринки, которой Тор и Клинт бредили уже который день!

Нужно было включать компьютер, писать продавцу, возмущаться, пересылать копии, но Стив все еще был слишком изумлен и раздосадован, чтобы заниматься этой чушью.

Платье, вынутое из целлофана, карминовой волной стекало со спинки стула. Переливы цвета завораживали. Стив провел по ткани ладонью — и испуганно отдернул руку, когда загрубевшие мозоли начали цепляться за золотое шитье. Если бы Железный Человек... Если бы Тони Старк был женщиной — яркой, дерзкой, харизматичной брюнеткой с упрямыми губами и копной вьющихся кудрей, — то именно такое платье он надел бы на вечеринку. Она. Надела. Тьфу.

Если бы Тони был женщиной, Стив давным-давно пригласил бы его — ее — на свидание. А если бы женщиной был он сам, Стив Роджерс...

Он стоял, глядя в переливы шелка, как смотрел бы в огонь, и пытался понять, вспомнить, как же все это началось и когда. Потребовалось влюбиться, чтобы заметить, сколько вокруг Тони кружится женщин, и страшно приревновать к той единственной, возле которой кружил сам Старк, чтобы понять, что влюблен. Какое-то безумие, и слабее оно не становилось, напротив — с каждым днем крепло, росло, так что Стив старательно давил в себе неподобающие чувства и надеялся только на то, что сдержанность и время исправят дело. 

Если бы он сам был женщиной... хорошая мысль. Пугающая, но хорошая, дающая надежду. Он бы понравился Тони? Имел бы шансы? Пеппер была рыжей, но Тони, кажется, не пренебрегал и блондинками, так что вероятность, наверное, была? Ему бы пошел такой наряд? Мисс Поттс предпочитала синие, серые и зеленые цвета, Стиву пришлось бы выделиться, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Тони. Тот мог бы пригласить его на танец, приобнять за талию, чтобы рука будто невзначай коснулась обнаженной спины в низком вырезе платья.

Дурея от собственных фантазий, Стив потянул через голову футболку, сбросил джинсы и приложил алую ткань к груди. Прикосновение шелка к коже было на удивление приятным — будто в жаркий день в лицо подул свежий ветерок. Повернувшись к зеркалу, Стив взглянул на свое отражение, задержал дыхание, и, будто ныряя в воду, окунулся в платье. 

Оно скользило легко и прохладно, действительно, как вода. На миг прильнуло к бедрам, защекотало под коленями, обтянуло грудь и плечи — надо же, хотя бы с размером они не промахнулись, в этом странном китайском магазине, который Стив представлял себе исключительно как гигантский рынок, полный людей, орущих самые странные вещи — «средства ухода за кожей шеи облегающее платье с оборками для женщин без рукавов», «фильтры увлажнителей ватные палочки для USB воздуха», «Звезда Форма Блеск металлические кнопки заколки для волос девушки мода аксессуары для волос» и даже «Счастье предсказание Надежда добрые пожелания Карпы Дракон Алый Золото», — чуть задержалось, зацепившись за край боксеров, — и, наконец, заплескалось у щиколоток.

Стив открыл глаза, и воображаемые китайцы со всеми их дикими кричалками исчезли из памяти, как смытые цунами. Он не стал похож на девушку, но каким-то образом это перестало иметь значение. Кусок алой ткани словно высветил в нем кого-то другого: Стива Роджерса, которого сам Стив Роджерс ни разу в жизни не встречал. У этого Стива были взлохмачены волосы, горели глаза, скулы цвели ярким румянцем, широкие плечи подчеркивались тонкими золотыми лямками. Платье плотно обняло бедра и грудные мышцы, сквозь материал проступили соски. Такой фасон называется «хвост русалки», вспомнил Стив; Наташа несколько раз усаживала его вместе с собой смотреть шоу про свадебные платья, и что-то он оттуда усвоил. Например, что линия трусов не должна быть настолько отчетливой, портя силуэт. Стив прикусил губу, задрал подол и стянул мешающий белый хлопок.

Стало не легче, а трудней. И красивей. Теперь шелк касался нежной кожи, обычно прикрытой целомудренным бельем, невесомо гладил ягодицы, дразнил волоски в паху и головку полувставшего члена... стоп, когда это успело случиться? Стив даже не заметил. Да, мысли о Тони всегда доводили его до мучительного возбуждения, но сейчас он думал не только о Тони, он был похож на тех извращенцев, что наряжаются в женское белье и пристают к девушкам в соцсетях, требуя непременно себя наказать...

Даже эта мысль его не отрезвила. Он смотрел и смотрел на себя — золотого и алого, беспомощного перед неожиданным опытом, возбужденного. Теперь уже всерьез. Он должен, обязан был почувствовать себя глупо: член колом проступал из-под юбки, влажное пятно начало расползаться по ткани, колени подгибались, но было уже плевать. Хотелось одного: чтобы Тони был рядом, трогал сквозь скользкий шелк, дразнил прикосновениями и поцелуями. Стив сдался, прикрыл глаза и потер большим пальцем головку. Ощущения ошеломляли. Платье двигалось и дышало вместе с ним, льнуло к телу, ласкало ноги и живот, золотая вышивка чуть царапала соски, и Стив застонал — стыдно, мучительно и протяжно.

Краем глаза он видел распотрошенный пакет с блестящей баночкой чего-то — крем для лица, кажется, — что неведомый трудолюбивый путаник-китаец сунул в подарок к платью, — и самым краешком сознания помнил, что не запер дверь, но каждое новое движение по члену сквозь ткань толкало его все дальше и дальше, он сам словно скользил к обжигающей пропасти, устланной безупречно гладким шелком, и не мог остановиться. Не смог, даже когда за его спиной прошелся сквозняк и раздался странный булькающий звук, точно кто-то захлебнулся воздухом.

— Я сплю, — сказало отражение Тони, которого уж точно не должно было здесь быть. Стив его нафантазировал. Вот сейчас Тони подойдет к нему и поцелует — жарко, собственнически, потому что Стиву хочется именно так, а потом…

— Я точно сплю, — повторила фантазия, и Стив нахмурился сквозь накатывающее наслаждение. Даже в его воображении Тони своевольничал и делал не то, чего от него ожидали. — Этого не может быть. Галлюцинации, иллюзии, подавленные желания…

— Поцелуй меня! — выдохнул Стив. — Сейчас же!

К его изумлению, поцелуй был совершенно настоящий. Быстрый, жаркий, соленый и растерянный, но с каждой секундой набиравший обороты. Стив не мог даже вздохнуть полной грудью, не говоря о том, чтобы опомниться и протрезветь, сбросив дурман, — и то, как Тони его обнимал, вжимая в себя и водя ладонями по скользкому шелку, только добавляло горячки.

Поцелуй внезапно закончился. Стив немедленно потянулся за новым, неловко ткнулся губами в уголок чужого рта, оцарапался щетиной и начал приходить в себя. Тони… Тони был рельным, не выдуманным, и он видел Стива таким… господи, что он теперь поду… Стив почувствовал, как жгучая волна заливает лоб, щеки, шею, спускается вниз по груди, как ледяной ком ужаса и стыда падает в желудок, как чужие руки держат его, не давая отстраниться… что?

— Стив, Стив, послушай меня! — пробился сквозь вату в ушах настойчивый голос. — Стив!

Поднять глаза было тяжелее, чем раз за разом вставать с земли в разгаре драки, когда он был тщедушным задиристым недоразумением, а не Капитаном Америкой. Он и сейчас не Капитан, а просто Стив, и эта мысль будто бы придала сил. Это — и горячечный карий взгляд напротив. Тони не смеялся, не издевался над ним, не кривил презрительно губы, он смотрел искренне и… с надеждой?

— Не так я представлял себе наш первый поцелуй, — пробормотал Тони. — Не пойми неправильно, это было охренеть как горячо, потрясающе просто, но уж очень внезапно. Кстати, если это случилось под влиянием момента, я пойму, ты только намекни, чтобы я не делал далеко идущих выводов на пустом месте, потому что, знаешь, я бы хотел продолжить, если ты не против, а если против — ничего страшного, я тогда уйду. Стив! Стив? Скажи что-нибудь!

— Дай мне... хоть слово вставить, — Стив облизал пересохшие губы и попытался сконцентрироваться. Получалось ужасно трудно, слишком он был вне себя от возбуждения, стыда, не растаявшего до конца страха и — да, надежды. — И придумать его, для начала.

Тони моментально зажал себе рот и уставился поверх ладони так отчаянно, словно пытался передать одним взглядом все, что кипело в сердце и голове.

— Я забыл закрыть дверь, — начал Стив, понимая, что проще всего вынырнуть из хаоса, зацепившись за что-нибудь простое. Так пловец цепляется за бревно, чтобы удержаться на воде. — Но я не против, что ты зашел. Совсем не против, и... и поцелуй меня еще раз. Если тебе не... но нет, тебе ведь не противно, правда?

— Противно? — Тони пытался изобразить возмущение, но его голос сорвался. Тогда вместо дальнейших объяснений он взял Стива за руку и прижал его ладонь к ширинке своих брюк. Бугор под ней ощущался очень убедительно. — Ты очень красивый.

— Нелепый.

— Красивый, — с нажимом произнес Тони. — Сила, завернутая в нежность и чувственность. Не знаю, как лучше объяснить. Эти твои потрясающие мышцы под тонкой шелковой тряпочкой вызывают нестерпимое желание потрогать, пометить и присвоить. 

— Ох... — Стив прикусил губу. — Я думал, ты по девушкам. Я и сейчас так думаю, хотя... — он провел ладонью по торчащему, зажмурился и потянулся к Тони — сам, и после нового обжигающего поцелуя выдохнул: — Хочется — владей, только я мало что умею.

— Хочется. — Выражение лица Тони стало хищным, и что-то внутри Стива отозвалось мелкой дрожью. — Знаешь, как говорят: мальчик, девочка, какая разница, лишь бы человек был хороший. Ты — очень хороший, Стив. Самый лучший. А умение — дело наживное.

А потом Тони положил ладонь Стиву на поясницу — в вырез платья, как мечталось, а его губы накрыли левый сосок прямо сквозь шелк, и Стива выгнуло навстречу.

Это было — как гореть заживо, только вместо боли Стива поглощало непробованное раньше, неумолимое, почти невыносимое желание. Мокрая ткань липла к коже, сквозь шелк чуть кололась бородка Тони, ладонь делала на спине что-то запрещенное, от чего подкашивались ноги, вторая уже расположилась на бедре, и под ней медленно морщился и полз вверх длинный шелковый край.

— Я одновременно хочу разорвать к черту этот чехол и укутать тебя в него с головой. Что же ты со мной делаешь, Стив!

Стив пропустил момент, когда Тони упал перед ним на колени, но потом его изнывающий член обхватили одновременно шелком, рукой и губами, и Стива накрыло безжалостной раскаленной лавой. Его трясло и выламывало спазмами, и никогда еще подступающий оргазм не был таким внезапным, сильным — и обидным. Они же ничего толком не успели! 

Стив заорал, каменея всем телом, кончил в шелк, в горячий подставленный рот, в умелые ласковые пальцы — и, содрогаясь и жмурясь, без сил осел на пол, обнял Тони и прижал к себе.

— Прости, — повинился он еле слышно. — Я просто уже не мог, честное слово, не мог.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил Тони, просовывая ладонь под бретельку платья и начиная поглаживать грудь. — Это адски возбуждает и льстит моему мужскому самолюбию. К тому же я подозреваю, что ты скоро опять будешь готов на подвиги.

Стив позволил себе еще минутку истомы, потом вдохнул, выдохнул и решительно спросил:

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? 

— Очень, — Тони коротко поцеловал его в губы и встал. — Но не прямо сейчас и уж точно не на полу. Пойдем в постель?

Стив закивал, сцапал Тони за руку. Казалось ужасно важным держаться вместе, не расставаться ни на секунду, ни на миллиметр, точно все случившееся могло развеяться, как сон, и удержать его можно было только оставаясь рядом. Тони, кажется, чувствовал что-то в том же духе, потому что не отпускал Стива тоже, только поглаживал по спине в низком вырезе платья, прижимался плечом к плечу, поддерживал, точно девушку... и нет, обидным это не казалось. Зато заводило так, что к концу короткого путешествия до спальни Стив снова еле дышал от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

— Если вдруг... — начал он и замолчал, потом сказал решительно, — если ты вдруг решишь, что все это слишком...

— Не решу, — тут же сказал Тони. — И можешь быть уверен: ты не решишь тоже. Мы, похоже, просто созданы друг для друга, не заметил?

— А… мисс Поттс? — спросил Стив, наконец-то чувствуя себя ужасно глупо в мятом, липнущем к телу платье. Но ему было совершенно необходимо расставить точки над всеми буквами алфавита.

— Пеппер? А что с ней? — Тони прищурился. — Хочешь и ее пригласить присоединиться? Думаю, ничего не выйдет, она не любит третьих лишних в постели.

— Вы… — начал Стив, но Тони его немедленно перебил: — Не вместе. И я не одобряю измен, просто чтобы ты знал.

— Какое счастье, — выдохнул Стив. Глухая ревность, терзавшая его сердце, по-настоящему отпустила только сейчас. — Я тоже.

Тони потянул его в новый поцелуй, прижал к себе, водя ладонями по изрядно пострадавшему шелку.

— Хорошо, что ты такой, — прошептал он. — Настоящий, горячий, прекрасный... и уже почти совсем мой.

— Почему почти? — Стив не мог решить, куда девать руки: одновременно хотелось обнимать Тони за талию, за плечи, тискать за задницу и гладить по лицу.

— Потому что мы еще не были ни на одном свидании, и я пока не видел тебя голым.

— И я тебя, — Стив потянулся к брюкам Тони, но тот отступил назад.

— Я сам, так будет быстрее. Нет, не снимай!.. — остановил он, когда Стив взялся было за подол платья. — У тебя есть что-нибудь? Презервативы, смазка?

Стив замотал головой, подумал, что это может быть самой глупой причиной не оказаться в постели вдвоем, вспомнил о подарке безвестного продавца и выдохнул:

— Только крем. Для лица, кажется. Все плохо, да? 

Тони закатил глаза, притянул его к себе и поцеловал так жарко, что мгновенный испуг отступил.

— Меня от тебя лебедкой не оттащишь, — сказал он. — Для лица? Ну, лучше, чем ничего. 

После Стив не мог вспомнить, как именно он оказался на постели с задранным до пояса платьем, а голый, смуглый Тони расположился у него между ног. Стиву казалось, что Тони зацеловал каждый дюйм кожи на его бедрах, животе, под коленями. Член снова стоял, истекая смазкой, и Тони кружил языком издевательски близко, втягивал в рот то одно яичко, то другое, и эти дразнящие прикосновения не приносили облегчения, распаляя и мучая.

— Стив, — бормотал Тони, самозабвенно вылизывая его бедра и живот. — Стив, Стив... ошалеть просто, какой же ты...

Стив отвечал ему стонами и подавался навстречу, пытаясь продлить каждое прикосновение, даже потянулся к члену, но Тони остановил его, накрыв головку члена умелым теплым ртом. Без шелковой преграды это чувствовалось еще более сногсшибательно, чем прежде, но Стиву хотелось другого.

— Тони!..

Тони промычал что-то, вибрация прокатилась по члену, градус удовольствия снова опасно приблизился к точке кипения.

— Тони!

Тот, наконец, выпустил Стива изо рта и облизнулся напоказ.

— Что такое, тебе не нравится?

— Ты сказал, что хочешь меня трахнуть, — с притворным разочарованием протянул Стив. — Я уже устал ждать. Передумал?

— Рядом с тобой невозможно передумать, — заверил его Тони и в доказательство довольно чувствительно укусил за ягодицу. — Но для анального секса, да еще и для первого раза, эта штука не слишком подходит. Не против попробовать кое-то попроще?

— Попроще? — Стив задышал чаще. Обсуждать вот так ближайшие перспективы оказалось невероятно возбуждающе. — Например, как именно? 

Тони скользнул к нему ближе и навис, гладя по бедрам.

— Если встанешь на колени, я покажу, — шепнул он. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Стив развернулся к Тони спиной и, повинуясь его командам, опустился на локти и нешироко раздвинул бедра. Тони двумя руками взял алый подол и закинул его Стиву на спину, а потом восхищенно выругался:

— Ебать, Стив, ты себе не представляешь, насколько шикарно смотришься. Я готов кончить от одного вида.

Стив смущенно поежился, а потом попробовал соблазнительно прогнуться, за что немедленно получил звонкий шлепок по заднице.

— Не дразнись, ради бога, я и так еле держусь, — Тони придвинулся ближе, мазнул кремом по бедрам Стива изнутри. — Сведи немного ноги... вот так...

В следующую секунду горячий и очень твердый член лег Стиву между ляжек, а Тони хрипло застонал и чуть двинулся вперед, вжимаясь крепче.

— Стисни меня, детка, сожми… да, так хорошо, ах!..

Член двигался между бедер, скользил, вплотную притираясь к ложбинке между ягодицами, по промежности, головка проезжалась по безымянному местечку сразу за яйцами, от прикосновений к которому Стива бросало в дрожь. Это, наверное, не было сексом в полном смысле слова, но в то же время было настолько интимным, безыскусным проявлением близости, что Стива снова подхватило волной высоковольтного возбуждения.

Тони за его спиной тоже дышал все чаще, двигаясь в такт горячему дыханию и гладя Стива по заднице. Потом его ладонь опустилась, обняла торчащий член, сжала, заставив вскрикнуть и выдохнуть отчаянный стон, а сам Тони сказал почти угрожающе:

— Если бы ты знал, Стив, сколько всего мне хочется с тобой сделать. Заставить кричать. Растянуть, вылизать, трахнуть пальцами и языком, научить брать ртом, зацеловать с ног до головы... купить туфли на каблуках и платье цвета электрик — к твоим глазам подойдет... каждую ночь ложиться спать в одной постели… 

Тони отстранился на мгновение, проехался членом по ложбинке раз, другой, как-то хитро вывернул ладонь — и Стив закричал снова, чувствуя, как горячо и скользко становится между бедер, как Тони содрогается и беспорядочно целует его вдоль позвоночника, как собственные руки подламываются, и они вдвоем падают на кровать, не в силах отпустить друг друга.

Платье задралось, скрутилось и натянулось у Стива на спине, и он, кажется, слышал треск, но не было сил даже оценить ущерб — Тони обнимал его, держал, сорванно дышал в шею.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Стив. В конце концов, они были в постели, а в ней все друг друга любят, Тони не должно было напугать такое признание. — Это... восхитительно. Быть с тобой. Для тебя. Я даже представить не мог.

— Если бы я знал, — выдохнул Тони. — Мы потеряли кучу времени! Придется нам его возместить друг другу. И, к слову, я тоже… — Он сбился, не договорив, но Стив и так был на седьмом небе. Он нащупал руку Тони и поднес его ладонь к губам. Тони хихикнул, а потом легонько, как перышком, провел пальцами по нижней, припухшей от поцелуев.

— К слову, у тебя совершенно очаровательный фетиш, — добавил Тони, когда Стив втянул в рот его большой палец. — У меня, кажется, теперь тоже. Это платье…

— До сих пор стыдно, что я так тебе попался, но как же хорошо, что дверь была не заперта, — Стив слегка погрыз добычу, пососал и отпустил, когда у Тони потемнели глаза. — Думаю, за возмещением дело не станет. Кстати, а что ты хотел, ну, до того, как застал меня в таком виде?

— Не помню, — ответил Тони и лизнул Стива в шею — в отместку, должно быть. — Нет, правда, все мысли из головы вымело, когда я увидел твою спину в этом сумасшедшем вырезе. Где ты его взял?

— Заказал в китайском интернет-магазине. Вообще-то я хотел купить маскарадный костюм, а пришло вот это.

— Благослови боже ошибки в логистике, — благочестиво пробормотал Тони. — Страшно представить, что было бы, если б там царил порядок... Кстати, по поводу костюма я к тебе и приходил! Хотел спросить, не будешь ли ты против, если я надену твою форму.

— Тони, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Стив, — как ты думаешь, а чей именно костюм заказывал я?

Широкая, яркая, сногсшибательная улыбка Тони Старка буквально светилась в полумраке комнаты.

— Ни за что его не возвращай! — потребовал он. — Можем сдать в химчистку… — Он подцепил пальцем оторвавшуюся бретельку и цокнул языком. — Или купить новое… Пару десятков. Кажется, долгая жизнь не гарантирована ни одному.

— Это ужасно расточительно, — попытался было Стив, — я хочу сказать, все эти миллионы шелкопрядов усердно трудились, пряли нить... 

Тони рассмеялся и притянул его к себе. 

— Знаешь, мне ведь предлагали выкупить этот сайт. За кучу денег. Я отказался и сейчас счастлив как никогда. Представь сам, Пеп бы его отладила, все стало бы работать как часы...

— И я бы получил свой костюм Железного Человека, стал бы его примерять, забыл закрыть дверь, а ты бы зашел…

Тони судорожно сглотнул, а Стив рассмеялся счастливо и свободно:

— Кажется, только и нужно было, чтобы ты хоть раз зашел ко мне в комнату.

— Туфли, — решительно и умоляюще одновременно заявил Тони. — Туфли, Стив, а? Красные, на каблуках. Правда, я рискую получить сердечный приступ, просто представив тебя в них.

— Пусть будут туфли. И…

— И свидание. Поужинаем завтра в шесть? Можешь даже не надевать платье!

— ... и вообще ничего не надевать, — пробормотал Стив и потянулся за поцелуем. — Шутка. Как приличный капитан, я приду в форме... Тони? Что с тобой? 

— Смерти ты моей хочешь, Стив, — отозвался Тони и все-таки сумел вдохнуть. — Давай сойдемся на обычном костюме, можно даже без пиджака. Я зайду за тобой в пять тридцать.

— Договорились, — Стив не мог перестать целовать Тони, это было хуже любого наркотика, не то, чтобы он их пробовал, конечно. — А сегодня останешься?

— У меня видеоконференция с Гонконгом через час, — голос Тони был таким несчастным, что Стив решил сделать все возможное, чтобы Тони перестал расстраиваться и начал предвкушать завтрашнее свидание.

На видеоконференцию Тони почти не опоздал.

*

Когда Тони ровно в половину шестого постучал в дверь Стива и услышал: «Войдите», то застал его над очередной распотрошенной коробкой.

— Я хотел заказать смазку и презервативы, — сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Тони. — А они прислали вот это.

Половину коробки занимал красно-золотой вибратор немаленьких размеров. «Железный Человек, — гордо сообщала аннотация, — откроет вам невиданные глубины наслаждения! Несколько скоростей и режимов вибрации, автономный источник питания, подсветка».

— Ну, смазку они все-таки положили, — заметил Тони.

— А батарейки — нет.

— Батарейки? Ерунда, массмаркет, — фыркнул Тони. — Ничего. Запитаю от реактора.


End file.
